No Rain, No Rainbow
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Setiap kali kita memohon kepada Tuhan, terkadang oleh Tuhan, tidak langsung dikabulkan. Tetapi, akan dikabulkan ketika saatnya sudah tepat. Karena sebenarnya, Tuhan ingin menguji kita, apakah kita akan bertahan atau akan menyerah? Seperti kisah Ichigo, yang selalu berharap agar 'pelangi'nya terus berada di sisinya. Dan apakah harapan Ichigo akan terkabul? Last chap update!
1. Chapter 1

SRAK SRAK

BRAKK

"Kuchiki-taichou! Kabar buruk! Rukia tiba-tiba pingsan saat sedang melawan hollow di distrik satu Junrinan."

Sebuah suara nan cempreng menginterupsi rapat para taichou yang berlangsung dengan hikmat. Serentak semua pasang mata yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sesosok shinigami berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, shinigami berambut merah itu langsung nyengir kuda.

Salah satu taichou—yang memakai haori bertuliskan kanji '6'—berjalan mendekati shinigami berambut merah tersebut. "Sekarang Rukia ada di mana, Abarai-fukutaichou?" tanyanya pada shinigami berambut merah itu dengan nada yang terdengar mengintimidasi.

GLEK

Shinigami berambut merah—sebut saja Abarai Renji—langsung menelan ludah begitu mendengar suara taichou-nya yang begitu mengintimidasi dirinya. "Di-di Ruang Perawatan Divisi 4, ta-taichou." Jawabnya terbata.

"Sonna. Ayo kita ke sana." Tanpa banyak bicara, taichou dan fukutaichou Divisi 6 itu langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat Divisi 1—dengan diiringi tanda tanya besar dari penghuni ruangan lainnya.

"Rukia-fukutaichou pingsan? Aneh, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Apa sebelum menjalankan tugas, dia belum sarapan ya? Uhuk uhuk."

"Kau ini bicara apa Ukitake-taichou? Tidak mungkin Kuchiki seperti itu. Sepertinya ada yang janggal di sini." Seorang taichou dengan rambut peraknya menyangkal pendapat taichou yang juga berambut sama dengannya.

"Hai. Kau benar Hitsugaya-taichou."

**Disclaimer** : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Warning** : OOC, maybe modified canon, AR, AT

**Genre** : Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Pair **: Ichi-Ruki

**NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

**# Ichigo #**

Huah, pelajaran sastra Jepang benar-benar membosankan. Kenapa harus ada pelajaran seperti ini sih? Menyebalkan...

"Nah, itulah sedikit penjelasan mengenai festival tanabata yang setiap tahunnya selalu dirayakan. Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Akhirnya sensei kacamata itu selesai juga memberikan teorinya. Padahal tanpa diberitahu pun, semua murid Karakura Senior High School ini juga sudah tahu, rutukku dalam hati sambil menatap akizora.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mataku menangkap sebuah awan yang berbentuk kelinci. "Chappy?" tanyaku dalam hati. Ngomong-ngomong soal chappy, aku jadi ingat dengan si midget manis itu. Tiga bulan sudah aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa dia sudah berubah ya?

GLUTAK

Eh, apa itu tadi yang jatuh? Segera aku menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah meja. "Sebuah gantungan chappy rupanya," ucapku setelah memungut sebuah gantungan tas berbentuk chappy yang sedang memeluk buah strawberry. Ini adalah kenang-kenangan dari Rukia—sebelum dia pergi dari sisiku.

**DEG**

"Ada apa Kurosaki-san?"

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa sensei." Jawabku gugup.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan melamun lagi ya, Kurosaki-san."

_Kenapa ini? Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak seperti ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu Rukia? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Rukia. Aku yakin, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi dan bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga seutuhnya._

**# End of Ichigo P.O.V #**

Sepasang kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak hingga akhirnya menampilkan iris violet yang teduh. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh iris violet itu adalah sesuatu berwarna putih. "I-ini di mana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Ini Ruang Perawatan Divisi 4, Rukia."

Merasa namanya disebut, pemilik iris violet itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping kanan. Dan tidak jauh dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring, berdirilah sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya. "Ni-nii-sama?" ucapnya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, Rukia?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, sosok itu malah balik bertanya.

Kelopak mata yang menaungi iris violet itu bergerak beberapa kali—menandakan dirinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh lawan bicaranya. "Maksud nii-sama apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sosok itu—Kuchiki Byakuya—hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian dilangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati ranjang tempat 'imouto'nya terbaring. Dielusnya pelan rambut hitam pendek 'imouto' yang disayanginya itu. "Jangan pernah menyimpannya sendiri Rukia."

Sementara 'imouto'nya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, Byakuya kembali menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tahu Rukia. Jadi, kumohon bicaralah yang jujur Rukia. Tidak perlu menutupinya seperti ini."

"Menutupi apa? Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti, nii-sama. Memang kenapa denganku?"

"Kau hamil kan?" tanya Byakuya—sambil duduk di sisi kanan ranjang.

**# Rukia P.O.V #**

"Kau hamil kan?"

_Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?_

"Lalu siapa ayah dari janinmu itu Rukia?" tanya nii-sama lagi.

_Bagaimana mungkin nii-sama bisa tahu?_

"Rukia? Jawab aku, Rukia. Katakan yang sebenarnya, Rukia."

_Apa yang harus aku katakan? Nii-sama sudah tahu kalau aku sedang hamil. Bagaimana ini? Ichigo, tolong aku..._

TES TES

"Hik hik, gomen na sai, nii-sama. Gomen, gomen... Hik hik..." ucapku lirih. Akhirnya jebollah pertahananku. Air mata ini meluncur begitu saja—menyebalkan. Kalau Ichigo tahu, aku pasti sudah ditertawakan olehnya.

SRET

"Sudahlah Rukia. Jangan menangis lagi ya..." ucap nii-sama tepat di samping telinga kiriku. Ternyata nii-sama memelukku. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh nii-sama. Aku semakin tidak kuat untuk menahan air mataku. Sekarang saja tangisku semakin kencang.

"Nii-sama... Hik hik... Gomen, gomen..." ucapku berulang kali. Entah kenapa hanya kata ini yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Tanpa aku sadari, tanganku semakin erat mencengkeram haori nii-sama.

**# End of Rukia P.O.V #**

**# 6 bulan kemudian... #**

Karakura Town, kota yang terkenal dengan kedamaiannya. Juga sebuah kota yang pernah menjadi arena pertempuran 'winter war' sembilan bulan yang lalu. Malam ini, tidak biasanya hujan turun membasahi permukaan kota ini. Seolah merefleksikan perasaan dari sesosok tubuh yang terduduk lemas di atas salah satu gedung tertinggi di Karakura Town ini—Summer Snow Building.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasakan 'kekuatan' itu kembali, tapi sekarang 'kekuatan' itu sudah hilang. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Mewakili hatinya yang kembali hancur berkeping-keping.

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" teriaknya frustasi. "Kembalikan kekuatanku Ginjo. Kembalikan!" teriaknya lagi—kali ini sasarannya adalah dua sosok 'mantan temannya' yang sedang memandangnya dengan sinis.

"GINJO!"

JLEB

Sebuah pedang putih menusuk jantungnya dari belakang. Segera ia melirik ke belakang melalui ekor matanya. Terlihatlah di sana ayah dan kenalan ayahnya. "Otou-san, Urahara-san... Jadi begitu ya—" ucapnya getir. Tangan kanannya terangkat—memegang pedang yang menembus jantungnya itu.

"—kalian juga..."

"Bakamono! Lihatlah baik-baik di belakangmu! Mulai sekarang kau bisa kembali untuk melihat'nya'."

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, pemuda itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kedua matanya terbelalak seketika. Sosok itu. Ya benar memang 'dia'. Dia yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya. Yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Rukia..." ucapnya pelan. Sosok itu, yang dipanggilnya 'Rukia' hanya tersenyum simpul.

Pedang itu lalu mulai bercahaya.

WUSSSHHH

BLAARRR

Ledakan tak dapat dihindari. Dalam sekejap kabut menutupi atap gedung Summer Snow. Dua orang 'mantan temannya' yang sudah beranjak pergi, langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dari balik kabut akibat ledakan itu, tampillah 'ia' dengan kostum barunya.

**To be continued...**

**A/N : **Yahoo, minna... Jumpa lagi dengan Rizu... Gimana dengan ceritanya? Gaje? Pendek? Ah, sepertinya memang begitu... Hehehe... *watados*

Entah sedang kesambet apa, Rizu malah buat fic gaje seperti ini. Yang bikin lebih gaje, adalah saat Rizu dapet ide fic ini. Pas liburan kemarin, Rizu kan jam 6-an baru bangun tidur, bukannya Rizu langsung bangun, eh malah Rizu dapet ide fic gaje ini. Ya udah deh, Rizu ketik aja di sela-sela Rizu belajar buat UTS 2. Itung-itung pelepas stress lah gara-gara belajar buat UTS 2 kemarin, hehe... *ditempeleng readers karena banyak curhat*

Oh iya, adakah yang tau, mana yang canon? *smirk*

Yosh, akhir kata, **mind to review?**

**~Rizuki Aquafanz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N : **Berhubung di chapter 1 kemarin belum Rizu taruh keterangannya, jadi akan Rizu jelaskan sedikit tentang jalan ceritanya. Di manga, Ichigo ama Rukia emang gak ketemu selama 17 bulan, tapi di fic ini Rizu buat gak ketemunya selama 9 bulan. Kenapa? Ya itu emang tuntutan skenario-lah, supaya pas Ichigo ketemu ama Rukia, itu pas Rukia lagi hamil tua. Oh iya, di sini ceritanya Ichigo juga sudah kelas XII sewaktu bertemu pertama kali dengan Rukia sekaligus waktu perpisahannya dengan Rukia.

**Disclaimer** : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Warning** : OOC, maybe modified canon, AR, AT

**Genre** : Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Pair **: Ichi-Ruki

**NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

**# Flashback #**

**# Kurosaki's House, Sunday at 5 p.m #**

Di dalam salah satu kamar yang tidak terlalu luas itu, berkumpullah tiga orang teman dari si pemuda berambut jingga—yang merupakan putera pertama keluarga Kurosaki. Selama hampir sebulan ini, mereka bertiga secara bergantian menunggui teman mereka yang 'tertidur' di atas ranjang di depan mereka ini.

Salah satu dari mereka bertiga adalah seorang gadis beriris violet. Di mana, dia merupakan 'kekasih' dari sosok yang 'tertidur' itu. Hatinya begitu mencemaskan kondisi sang kekasih yang tak kunjung membuka mata itu. Berkali-kali sudah dia menghela nafas panjang—berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san, lihat. Tangan Kurosaki bergerak-gerak."

Ucapan dari pemuda berkacamata di belakangnya, sontak membuat gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada tubuh pemuda berambut jingga di depannya—setelah tanpa dia sadari, dia telah cukup lama melamun menatap langit sore.

Akhirnya kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris hazel dari si pemuda berambut jingga—yang langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Eh? Apa ini rumahku?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Ya." Jawab gadis itu singkat. "Kau tertidur selama hampir sebulan." Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Satu bulan? Ah, iya, kekuatanku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan.

"Ichigo..." panggil gadis itu pelan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan—menatap 'kekasihnya' yang sedang menatap wajahnya.

"Kami dengar dari Urahara-san. Katanya kau kehilangan kekuatan shinigami—" Gadis itu memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Iris violetnya menatap iris hazel Ichigo. Raut muka gadis itu mulai berubah. Iris violet yang biasanya terlihat tegar, sekarang terlihat rapuh. Dan Ichigo menyadari perubahan raut muka gadis itu. Segera dipalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan si gadis ke luar jendela. Terlihat dari jendela—semburat jingga semakin jelas terlihat di ufuk barat.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah dengar? Ya begitulah. Kelihatannya aku harus menyerahkan posisiku sebagai shinigami pengganti. Hehe..." guraunya—kaku.

Hening menyelimuti kamar yang ukurannya tidak terlalu luas itu. Ichigo lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada si gadis. "...Boleh aku keluar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua denganmu, Rukia. Ishida, Chad, bisakah kalian pulang ke rumah kalian?" pinta Ichigo pada dua sosok di belakang Rukia—pemuda berkacamata dan pemuda yang berbadan besar.

"Tapi, Kurosaki, kau kan—" baru saja si pemuda berkacamata—Uryuu Ishida—hendak mengeluarkan argumennya, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahu kanannya.

Ishida lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Ternyata Yasutora Sado a.k.a Chad yang menepuk bahunya. "Chad?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Chad' hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Ishida yang mengerti maksud Chad, langsung mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Hah~ baiklah, kami akan pulang. Kuchiki-san, kami titip Kurosaki ya. Kurosaki, awas kalau kau melakukan sesuatu pada Kuchiki-san! Bersiaplah mati di tanganku!" Setelah mengeluarkan ancamannya, Ishida dan Chad lalu keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Tinggallah di dalam kamar, sepasang sejoli itu—yang saling terdiam seribu bahasa. Angin sore berhembus pelan, menyibakkan tirai jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan Rukia." ajak Ichigo pada gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Karakura Town. Pemandangan sore hari di kota ini benar-benar indah. Gedung-gedung perkantoran yang menjulang tinggi tampak terlihat semakin indah dengan background langit senja. Di salah satu sudut kota itu, berdirilah sepasang kekasih yang sedang asyik menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Semenjak keluar rumah, keduanya sama sekali belum mau untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Si pemuda sibuk mengamati sekeliling. '_Keberadaan roh-roh itu mulai tidak terasa. Bahkan reiatsu Rukia juga semakin tidak terasa. Kekuatanku benar-benar akan menghilang._' batinnya.

"Ini adalah perpisahan Ichigo." ucap si gadis, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Si pemuda menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Kelihatannya begitu. Berapa lama lagi kekuatan ini bertahan, Rukia?" tanya si pemuda, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Si gadis, Kuchiki Rukia, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Tinggal satu jam lagi."

SRET

"Ekh?"

Rukia hanya bisa melotot tajam pada Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sementara Ichigo sendiri hanya nyengir kuda. "Karena waktuku tidak banyak, kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku 'midget'. Jangan memberontak. Mengerti?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada ancaman plus sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

GLEK

Menyadari seringaian Ichigo yang terlihat sedikit 'mesum', Rukia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban—takut kalau tiba-tiba Ichigo melakukan sesuatu di 'luar kesadaran' padanya.

"Hehe..." tawa Ichigo sebelum dia mulai berlari menuju ke suatu tempat. Sepanjang perjalanan, Rukia tak henti-hentinya mengamati Ichigo. _'Apa kita masih tetap bisa seperti ini, Ichigo?'_ batin Rukia.

Merasa terus menjadi 'obyek pengamatan' Ichigo lalu melirik sekilas pada Rukia. "Ada apa Rukia? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanyanya di sela-sela kegiatan 'larinya'.

Bukannya menjawab, tapi Rukia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ichigo. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

TAP

TAP

"Hosh... Hosh... Nah, kita sudah sampai Rukia." ucap Ichigo sambil menurunkan tubuh mungil Rukia dari pelukannya. Setelah dapat berdiri dengan benar dan mengamati sekeliling, Rukia langsung mengernyitkan kening. "Ini kuil Ichigo? Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Rukia penuh keheranan.

"Untuk menikahimu, midget." jawab Ichigo dengan innocent-nya. Tak lupa dengan seringaian yang kembali bertengger di wajahnya.

"HAH?"

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja Ichigo. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya kan? Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi, kita nanti akan berpisah Rukia. Aku takut, kita tidak akan bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh."

Gadis, eh ralat, wanita beriris violet itu mendelik tajam pada sosok yang sedang memeluknya itu. "Kau ini kenapa sih Ichigo? Dengar ya, walau kau tidak bisa lagi melihatku, tapi aku masih bisa melihatmu kan?" bentak wanita itu, Kurosaki Rukia.

Yah, mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia memang sudah menikah satu jam yang lalu. Kedengarannya memang seperti 'seorang lelaki yang harus bertanggung jawab pada si gadis, karena telah membuatnya berbadan dua'—mengingat usia Ichigo yang baru tujuh belas tahun. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuk Ichigo. Karena dia terlalu menyayangi dan mencintai Rukia—sekaligus dia takut akan kembali kehilangan Rukia.

Dan di dalam kamar yang tak terhias oleh sedikitpun cahaya, semua hal yang membatasi mereka selama ini terhapus sudah. Lengan kekar Ichigo semakin erat memeluk pinggang 'wanita'nya. Kulit mereka kembali bergesekan satu sama lain. Ingin Ichigo untuk kembali memulai 'permainan' yang sempat dilakukannya tadi dengan Rukia, tapi apa daya, waktu untuknya semakin menipis. Perlahan bibir Ichigo kembali menuju leher jenjang Rukia dan kembali meninggalkan 'tanda' di sana—di antara 'tanda-tanda' lainnya yang sudah dia ciptakan sebelumnya.

"Bilang ke semuanya, aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik." pesan Ichigo pelan—sebelum pelukannya pada tubuh Rukia mulai melonggar.

"Iya." Balas Rukia. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai memudar. Dengan menahan air mata dan senyum yang dipaksakan, dikecupnya singkat bibir Ichigo. Dalam hitungan detik, Rukia sudah menghilang seutuhnya.

"Sayounara, Kurosaki Rukia. Arigatou..."

**# Monday at 7 a.m #**

**# Ichigo P.O.V #**

"ICHIGO! SUDAH PAGI! BANGUN!"

Uh, berisik! Otou-san tidak tau apa kalo aku sudah bangun dari tadi? Ngantuknya... Hah~

DEG

Eh, apa itu tadi? Sekelebat memori tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Tunggu dulu, memori itu tadi...

Mataku tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Wajahku terasa panas sekarang. Aku ingat sekarang, memori itu adalah memori tentang 'permainan'ku semalam dengan Rukia. Rukia ya... Midget, aku berjanji padamu, aku akan berjuang untuk kembali mendapatkan kekuatanku. Saat aku sudah mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Lalu kita akan—

"ICHIGOOOOO! CEPAT TURUN!

"ONII-CHANN, CEPAT TURUN!"

Argh, berisik sekali mereka berdua. Gak tau kalo aku lagi bayangin kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan si midget dan anak-anakku apa? Huh, baiklah, baiklah! Sepertinya aku harus segera turun ke bawah.

"Tampaknya setelah ini, hari-hariku akan semakin berat... Bukan begitu, Midget?" ucapku lirih—sambil memandangi sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku—sebelum keluar dari kamar. Biasanya lemari itu menjadi tempat istirahat untuk Rukia. Tapi, sekarang lemari itu sudah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Hari pertama kembali masuk sekolah setelah libur yang lumayan lama kemarin. Tidak terasa aku sudah menginjak semester terakhir di Karakura Senior High School. Meski sempat ketinggalan pelajaran karena aku tertidur selama sebulan, tapi saat pembagian raport semester kemarin, nilaiku tidak terlalu buruk. Paling hanya ada beberapa nilai yang harus diperbaiki di semester ini.

Huah~ Membosankan sekali. Walaupun sudah berada di atap sekolah dan menikmati susu kotak, tetap saja aku merasa bosan.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah besar nanti? Dan semacamnya?"

Eh? Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri. Sejak kapan si biang mesum ini ada di sini? Pake gelantungan di pagar pembatas lagi.

"Karirku?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Iya itu! Memangnya apa lagi?" sahutnya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat memikirkannya?" Sejujurnya, harapanku untuk masa depanku hanyalah—

"Akan ada panduan karir di akhir semester nanti. Kau harus segera memikirkannya! Ah iya, aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Rukia-chan sekarang ya?"

—Rukia. Eh, tadi Keigo bilang apa? Rukia?

"Rukia?"

Keigo mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tiduran. Kedua tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya erat. "Iya. Apa menurutmu bukan hal yang bagus kalau dia sesekali ke sini? Apa menurutmu tidak dingin? Dia belum ke sini sejak saat itu kan? Apa kau tak kesepian?" ucapnya—entah itu sebuah igauan atau memang itulah isi hati Keigo.

Aku tersentak. Baru kali ini ada yang berani bertanya seperti itu padaku. Bahkan otou-san, Yuzu, dan Karin saja tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu padaku. Kesepian? Itukah yang aku rasakan selama Rukia tidak di sisiku?

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? Apa kata-kataku tadi salah?"

"Ah! Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah kok. Mungkin, kata-katamu tadi memang benar. Sudahlah, aku kembali dulu ke kelas. Bye, Keigo."

Itu benar. Aku memang sangat kesepian tanpa Rukia di sisiku...

**# End of Ichigo P.O.V #**

**# End of Flashback #**

**Waktu terus berputar...**

**Tapi ikatan ini tidak akan putus...**

WUSSSHHH

BLAARRR

Dalam sekejap, kabut putih menyelimuti Summer Snow Building. Dan setelah kabut itu memudar, tampaklah pemuda berambut sore hari dengan 'kostum' barunya. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang bidang—merasakan kembali kekuatan yang pernah dimilikinya. Pandangan matanya lalu ia alihkan ke sebelah kirinya. "...Rukia." ucapnya.

"Ya. Sudah lama ya Ichigo. Kau sudah semakin tangguh, sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu." ucap sosok wanita di sebelah kiri pemuda itu.

"BAKAMONO!" bentak sosok itu—sambil melancarkan tendangannya pada pipi kanan pemuda itu.

"OUCH!" jerit si pemuda berambut sore hari—Kurosaki Ichigo.

"KAU MENANGIS SEPERTI PEREMPUAN! SEMENJAK KU TINGGAL PERGI, KAU JADI PENGECUT? SEPERTI ITUKAH SIKAP SEORANG CALON AYAH? AHH, MEMALUKAN! MENYESAL AKU KARENA TELAH MENGANDUNG ANAKMU, ICHIGO!" Kembali sosok wanita itu membentak Ichigo.

Sementara yang dibentak, hanya bisa meringis kesakitan—sambil mengusap pipi kanannya yang memar. Tapi, detik selanjutnya ia tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. "NANI?" Segera dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok wanita yang telah 'menganiayanya'.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Rukia? Kau—"

"NANI? KUCHIKI-SAN / RUKIA-CHAN HAMIL?" Dua suara dari belakang sosok wanita itu sukses memotong kalimat yang hendak dikeluarkan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendelik sebal ke arah dua sosok itu. Mereka—Kurosaki Isshin dan Uryuu Ishida—tampak sedang mengamati sosok wanita berambut hitam pendek di depan Ichigo. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada satu titik—perut wanita itu.

Seketika bola mata mereka membulat dengan sempurna—begitu mendapati perut wanita itu yang buncit. "ICHIGO, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUCHIKI-SAN / RUKIA-CHAN?" teriak mereka bersamaan—lagi.

Spontan Ichigo langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara wanita di depannya—Kurosaki Rukia—hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat—khas seorang ibu. Tangan kirinya mengelus-elus pelan perutnya yang sudah semakin besar. '_Nah, anak baik, jangan marah lagi ya. Sekarang otou-san sudah bersama kita._' ucap Rukia dalam hati sambil tetap mengelus perutnya.

**To be continued...**

**Rizu : **Yay~ akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga... Bagaimana readers, chapter kali ini? Apa sudah lebih baik dibandingkan chapter 1 kemarin? Semoga begitu ya... Dan Rizu minta maaf *bungkukin badan* atas kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, maklum Rizu lagi stress gara-gara UTS... *readers : gak ada yang tanya, oy*

Dan semoga chapter kali ini, bisa memuaskan readers sekalian. *baca ulang naskah, begitu sampai pada bagian Ichi yang lagi –sensor- Ruki, langsung tepar*

**Ichigo : **Dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab! *muncul entah dari mana*

**Rukia : **Eh, Ichi, ini ada titipan dari Rizu-chan sebelum dia tepar tadi. *nyerahin secarik kertas ama Ichi*

**Ichigo : ***baca pesen Rizu* Apa-apaan ini? Dasar author geblek!

**Rukia :** *ikut baca pesen Rizu* Udah, terima aja. Yosh, pertama dari **Owwie Owl susah log in, **hehe, Owwie-san tau aja kalo aku lagi hamil. Nii-san gak bilang apa-apa kok. Pernah tanya sekali, siapa ayah dari janinku, tapi belum aku jawab sampe sekarang, hehe. Iyalah anaknya si Kepala Jeruk itu. Kalo selain dia aku tidak mau *lirik Ichi yang mukanya udah semerah kepiting bakar* Ini sudah update Owwie-san, review lagi ya...

**Ichigo : ***mukanya udah gak merah lagi*Yo, selanjutnya dari **Ray** **Kousen7, **itu udah Rizu kasih penjelasan di atas, Ray-san. Moga dah gak heran lagi ya... Enak aja bilang aku nyentuh anak orang, orang Rukia udah jadi istriku juga, ya ga papa kan? *sewot* Ini udah update. Review lagi ya...

**Rukia : **Terakhir dari **Vigilante**. *nyuruh Ichigo bacain review*

**Ichigo :** *terima dengan setengah hati* Hehe, maafkan kedodolan author geblek itu dalam membuat fic ini ya, Vi-san. Tapi, sekarang Vi-san udah paham kan dengan jalan ceritanya? Vi-san tau aja kalo si author geblek itu kurang latian, hehe *watados* Review lagi ya, Vi-san...

**Rukia dan Ichigo :** *bacain pesan terakhir Rizu di kertas* Nah, seperti biasa, saran, kripik singkong, kripik jengkol -?-, maupun flame (asalkan tidak terlalu kasar) akan Rizu-chan / author geblek terima demi kelancaran fic gaje ini... Ja ne in next chapter...

**~ Rizuki Aquafanz~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Warning** : OOC, maybe modified canon, AR, AT

**Genre** : Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Pair **: Ichi-Ruki

**NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW**

**Chapter 3**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

"KUROSAKI / ICHIGO, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUCHIKI-SAN / RUKIA-CHAN?" teriak Ishida dan Isshin bersamaan. Spontan Ichigo langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ishida, Oyajii, bisa tidak sih kalian tidak usah teriak-teriak? Telingaku sakit tahu!" balas—teriak Ichigo.

BLETAKK

"KAU SENDIRI JUGA BERTERIAK, BAKA!" teriak Ishida dan Isshin bersamaan lagi—sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo sweatdrop seketika—sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berbuah -?- akibat jitakan Ishida dan Isshin. '_Kok bisa-bisanya mereka berdua kompak seperti ini?_' batinnya takjub.

SYAAT

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuhku? Aku tahu kita lama tak bertemu. Tapi tolong beri aku istirahat!" teriak Ichigo—lagi.

Rukia—yang hampir saja menebas leher Ichigo dengan pedang putih di tangannya—hanya menatap tajam Ichigo. "Baka! Pedang ini agak tumpul. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu sebelum urusan kita selesai!" bentak Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. Pandangannya lalu ia alihkan pada pedang putih di tangan Rukia. "Ngomong-ngomong, pedang apa itu? Sepertinya bukan Sode no Shirayuki milikmu." tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Rukia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada pedang di tangannya. "Ini adalah sebuah pedang yang dibuatkan Urahara untukmu. Berkat pedang ini, aku bisa mengirimkan kembali kekuatan shinigami padamu." jelas Rukia.

"Hah~ Sudah bualanmu, Nona Shinigami? Perlu kau tahu, Nona. Dia mungkin terlihat seperti seorang shinigami, tapi bukan berarti kekuatannya telah kembali. Pertama kali kau mengirimkan kekuatan shinigamimu padanya berhasil karena Kurosaki telah memilikinya. Tapi, aku telah mengambil kekuatan dari dirinya, semuanya." Ucapan seorang lelaki paruh baya menginterupsi percakapan antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok berambut hitam sebahu itu—Kuugo Ginjo.

"Tidak ada cara yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan kekuatan Ichigo hanya dengan menuangkan reiatsu satu orang!" kembali Ginjo berkoar-koar.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Ginjo tersentak saat sebuah suara—entah dari mana datangnya—membalas ucapannya.

SRIINGG

Sebuah senkaimon muncul tepat di atas Summer Snow Building. Perlahan senkaimon tersebut mulai terbuka.

SRREEGG

JREENGG

Muncullah lima sosok dari dalam senkaimon tersebut.

"Kami semua di sini memberikan reiatsu pada pedang itu! Mengembalikan reaitsu Ichigo bukanlah masalah!" ucap seorang shinigami berambut merah panjang—Abarai Renji.

Ichigo terbelalak saat mengetahui teman-teman 'shinigami'nya sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu senkaimon. "Renji, Byakuya, Toushiro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku?"

"Ginjo, apa yang kau rampas cuma sebagian kecil dari kekuatan Ichigo yang telah menyatu pada 'fullbring' itu, seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Tapi, kau perlu tahu. Kekuatan shinigami Ichigo bersumber dari dalam tubuhnya. Mustahil kau bisa mengambilnya dari tubuhnya." kali ini Rukia angkat bicara.

"Ichigo—" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ichigo langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Rukia.

"—orang-orang bodoh ini tidak akan mengerti. Ini belumlah cukup untuk membuatmu putus asa. Mereka tidak tahu, keputusasaan terbesar yang pernah kau taklukkan." tutur Rukia.

Ichigo tersentak mendengar penuturan Rukia. Dia tidak menyangka Rukia akan berkata seperti itu. Rukia kemudian melirik Ichigo sekilas, sebelum memulai kembali penuturannya. "Tunjukkan pada mereka Ichigo, bahwa keputusasaan tak akan pernah bisa menghentikanmu."

"Kau benar, Rukia..." balas Ichigo. Ia lalu mencabut Zangetsu-nya yang menancap pada atap gedung. Kemudian Ichigo mengayunkannya ke arah Ginjo.

SYAAT

BLAARR

TAP

Ginjo berhasil mengelak dari serangan Ichigo meskipun tubuhnya sempat terkena serangan dari Ichigo. "Hah! Getsuga tenshou-mu memang telah berkembang, aku akui itu. Tetapi perkembangannya itu sangatlah kecil. Harapan satu-satunya milikmu tidak memberikanmu apa-apa. Ini tidaklah cukup untuk membunuhku, Kurosaki!"

"Kau memang bodoh. Itu bukanlah getsuga tenshou. Itu hanyalah sebuah ayunan pemanasan." jelas Ichigo.

WUUSSSHHH

"A-apa? Reiatsu hebat macam apa ini?" tanya Ginjo saat reiatsu Ichigo mulai meningkat.

"Getsuga tenshou!" Kembali Ichigo melancarkan serangan pada Ginjo.

**Sebuah tebasan pedang untuk menghukum dosa-dosa mereka!**

BLAARR

Ginjo terhenyak saat serangan kedua Ichigo 'hampir' mengenai tubuhnya.

"...Maaf meleset. Selanjutnya, tidak akan!" ucap Ichigo dingin.

Ginjo yang menyadari akan kekuatan Ichigo yang meningkat drastis, memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. '_Ini waktunya untuk mundur. Aku akan kembali setelah berubah._' batinnya sambil mulai bershunpo meninggalkan atap gedung.

Baru beberapa langkah kakinya meninggalkan atap gedung, Ichigo langsung mencengkeram bahunya. Dalam satu sentakan, tubuh Ginjo meluncur dengan mulusnya ke bawah.

'_Gh, dia bahkan lebih kuat secara fisik. Kekuatan apa ini? Apa fullbring yang kuberikan padanya memperkuat kemampuan dasarnya? Sial!' _rutuk Ginjo dalam hati saat tiba-tiba Ichigo kembali melancarkan serangan padanya.

BUAAGGHH

Kali ini serangan Ichigo tepat mengenai Ginjo dan menimbulkan luka yang lumayan parah di tubuh Ginjo.

"Ugh... Gh... Sial! Ja-jangan kira ini sudah cukup untuk membunuhku!" teriak Ginjo.

Ichigo hanya menatap tajam Ginjo. Tangan kirinya perlahan terkepal—berusaha untuk sekali lagi merasakan kekuatan shinigami di tubuhnya. '_Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Byaukuya, Toushiro, Ikkaku... Tidak... Bukan hanya mereka... Hirako, Rangiku-san, Unohana-san, Hanatarou, Oyajii, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Soutaicho—'_

"Dapatkah kau merasakannya, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Tampak di depannya sudah berdiri Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, dan Ikkaku. Kemudian Ichigo tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah ini tindakan kejahatan berat, mentransfer kekuatan kalian pada seorang manusia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa boleh buat. Itu perintah Soutaicho," jawab Renji.

◄ **Flashback ►**

**# Divisi 1, Soul Society #**

"Walau ini juga berarti menentang kebiasaan, namun akan sangat memalukan bagi Gotei 13 jika diam saja, sementara orang yang harus kita balas budinya sedang kesulitan. Sebagai seorang Soutaichou, aku perintahkan kalian semua taichou dan fukutaichou Gotei 13, untuk meletakkan reiatsu kalian ke dalam pedang buatan Urahara Kisuke ini!"

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan rapat Divisi 1 langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sang Soutaichou—pada sebilah pedang yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Soutaichou, apa Anda berniat untuk..." sela seorang taichou yang rambutnya dikepang ke depan—Unohana Retsu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita telah diselamatkan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo. Ini adalah saatnya bagi kita untuk menyelamatkannya. Kita akan mengembalikan kekuatan shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo!" jelas Soutaichou dengan semangatnya -?-.

► **End of Flashback **◄

"...Begitu yang dia bilang. Dia punya sisi baik juga rupanya." ujar Renji setelah mengakhiri ceritanya pada Ichigo.

"Jangan bodoh! Normal saja Soutaichou menyuruh kita untuk melakukan itu. Dia tak akan menyelesaikan itu di masa lalu. Tapi, kaulah orang yang telah merubahnya Kurosaki."

Ichigo terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hitsugaya. Dia memandang Hitsugaya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kekuatan yang baru saja kau terima adalah hasil dari jalanmu yang dapat merubah Soul Society dengan bertarung sampai saat ini. Kau harus bangga menerimanya."

BLAARRR

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hitsugaya, sebuah tekanan reiatsu terasa dari belakang tubuh Ichigo. Sontak Ichigo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Apa ini? Ap—" ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh Hitsugaya.

"Ada dua alasan, mengapa Soutaichou memutuskan untuk mengembalikan reiatsu-mu. Yang pertama adalah yang kukatakan barusan. Dan yang kedua... Lama sekali sebelum kau muncul, seorang pria memberi kebebasan pengganti shinigami. Namun, dia menyerahkan posisinya dan menghilang. Dia adalah pengganti shinigami yang pertama, Kuugo Ginjo!"

Beberapa belas meter di atas mereka, muncullah Ginjo dengan mode fullbringnya.

**Masa lalu terungkap...**

"Dia pengganti shinigami yang pertama? Apa artinya? Bagaimana bisa..." tanya Ichigo kebingungan.

"Saat kau menerima lencana-mu, Ukitake-taichou seharusnya sudah memberitahumu." Kembali Hitsugaya memberikan penjelasan pada Ichigo.

'_Dunia roh mempunyai hukum mengenai kemunculan pengganti shinigami. Jika si pengganti dianggap bernilai positif bagi dunia roh, kami memberikan mereka ini._' Ichigo tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Ukitake padanya—saat Ukitake memberikan lencana pengganti shinigami padanya.

"Hukum 'Pengganti Shinigami' dibuat semata-mata hanya untuk orang itu!" ucap Hitsugaya dengan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," tegur Byakuya.

Hitsugaya menengokkan kepalanya sekilas ke belakang. "Kujelaskan detailnya nanti saja, Kurosaki. Untuk sekarang kita harus fokus padanya!"

"HAH! BENAR SEKALI! JIKA TIDAK, KAU AKAN DALAM MASALAH BESAR! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK KUROSAKI! JIKA AKU TIDAK MENGAMBIL KEKUATANMU, AKU PASTI SUDAH MATI SEKARANG!"

Ichigo menatap tajam Ginjo yang berada beberapa belas meter di atasnya.

DRAP

DRAP

Dari arah kanan gedung Summer Snow Building itu terlihat empat sosok sedang berlari mendekat ke arah gedung. Semuanya berhenti tepat di sisi sebelah kanan gedung dan beberapa puluh meter di bawah Ginjo.

"Apa kataku? Seperti yang kuduga! Ini tak seperti yang kita sepakati. Mengambil kekuatan Ichigo untuk dirimu sendiri Ginjo?" tanya sesosok pria paruh baya yang memakai penutup mata bajak laut* di mata kanannya.

"He-hey, Giriko!" sanggah seorang gadis yang rambut merahnya dikuncir dua.

"Itu benar! Kita sudah berjanji akan membaginya kan?" kali ini seorang anak kecil dengan topi di kepalanya yang angkat bicara.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, kalian! Aku tak butuh kekuatan Ichigo! Bre****k!" kembali gadis berambut merah itu menyanggah ucapan teman-temannya.

"Kalian berisik." ucap Ginjo singkat.

CRASSH

Ginjo mengayunkan pedangnya pada keempat sosok itu. "Kalian tak perlu berteriak-teriak. Pasti kuberi kalian kekuatan Ichigo." lanjut Ginjo. Sebuah senyum licik muncul di bibirnya.

SRIINGG

"Oh... Ooh..."

"Aha! Jadi ini..."

"Hmph!"

"Tunggu... Tidak!"

BLAAARRRR

**Kekuatan dicuri, perang mati-matian dimulai...**

**To be continued...**

**A / N : **Yahoo minna... Rizu balik lagi nih di fic No Rain, No Rainbow yang sekarang sudah memasuki chapter 3. Dan, gomen karena fic ini telat update-nya, cz Rizu bingung mau bikin kayak gimana alurnya. Alhasil, jadilah chapter 3 seperti ini. Boleh dibilang, chapter ini adalah gabungan dari beberapa chapter dari manga aslinya. Bahkan, mungkin chap ini juga merupakan chapter yang hampir mirip dengan chapter aslinya. Hehe, soalnya otak Rizu udah buntu ide, ya udah deh, tinggal kembangin aja chapter aslinya. *dikeroyok Bleach FC*

Ah iya, adakah yang tau namanya *penutup mata bajak laut itu apa? Rizu bingung ni soalnya... Dan maaf kalo chapter ini jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya ya... *watados* Buat yang review, balasannya di bawah...

**# Balas Review #**

**Owwie Owl : **haha, Ichi mah udah dari dulu gebleknya *dibankai Ichi* Ini udah update, meskipun telat si *dicekik Owwie-san* Review lagi ya, Owwie-san...

**Ray Kousen7 :** hmmm, tenang aja Ray-san, Rizu gak bakalan naikin rate-nya. Paling mungkin jadi T+ aja, hehe... *apa bedanya?—Rizu dijitak Ray-san* Ini sudah update... Review lagi ya, Ray-san...

**nenk rukiakate :** hehe, ya begitulah kelanjutannya nenk. Dan maaf ya kalo chapter ini lebih buruk dibanding chapter kemarin. Ah iya, mungkin Rukia nanti gak akan ikut bertarung, kasihan bayi dalam kandungannya ntar, hehe... Review lagi ya...

**hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki :** *panjang amat namanya—digeplak Hiru-san* Ini sudah update Hiru-san *boleh kan panggil begitu?* Review lagi ya...

Nah, seperti biasa, Rizu minta review-nya, flame boleh, asal jangan pedes-pedes. Rizu gak suka pedes soalnya, hehe. Ah iya, Rizu hampir lupa. Rizu mau ucapin "otanjobi omedetou Futoshi-san" *peluk-peluk Futoshi* Moga Aqua Timez bisa ngadain konser di Indonesia deh... *dilempar piring ama readers gara-gara kebanyakan curhat* Sonna, ja ne...

**~ Rizuki Aquafanz~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Warning** : OOC, maybe modified canon, AR, AT

**Genre** : Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Pair **: Ichi-Ruki

**NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW**

**Chapter 4**

**Perang dimulai...**

"Ini kekuatan fullbring Ichigo? Kekuatannya terasa terus-menerus mengalir dalam tubuhku!" sorak pria paruh baya yang memakai penutup mata bajak laut—sebut saja Kutsuzawa Giriko.

"Kau seperti nenek-nenek saja Giriko," ejek bocah lelaki yang memakai topi—Yukio.

"SEKARANG! BERSIAPLAH ICHIGO! RASAKANLAH KEKUATAN YANG KAMI BERIKAN PADAMU, DENGAN TUBUHMU!" teriak Giriko sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

BUAGH

Kenpachi langsung menendang wajah 'Si Mulut Besar'—begitu ia selesai berbicara—hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

"Kau—" erang Giriko sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Giriko, tahanlah dirimu. Kita selesaikan ini di dalam chat room," ucap Yukio. Dia lalu menekan-nekan tombol di _ipad_ miliknya. Dalam sekejap, sebuah ruangan digital mengelilingi para shinigami dan para anggota X-Cution secara berpasangan.

Ichigo tertegun melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. "Ini terlihat seperti Kota Karakura," ucapnya sedikit heran.

"Menarik bukan? Menurutku ini akan jadi tempat yang menyenangkan bagi kita untuk bertarung. Bukan begitu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. "Menurutku ini biasa saja, Ginjo," balasnya dingin.

"Kheh, sepertinya kedatangan istrimu membuat sifatmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, Ichigo," ucap Ginjo lagi dengan disertai sebuah seringaian.

Urat Ichigo menegang. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat. "Jangan pernah bawa nama Rukia dalam masalah kita, Ginjo!" teriak Ichigo.

DEG

Ichigo tiba-tiba tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. Segera diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Entah mengapa saat ini hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menyadarinya, Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap tajam pada Ginjo. "Ginjo, katakan di mana Rukia? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Ginjo melebarkan seringaiannya. Rencananya untuk membuat Ichigo naik pitam berhasil sudah. Tinggal menambahkan bumbu penyedapnya, maka semuanya akan menjadi semakin lezat.

"Tenang saja. Dia sudah diurus oleh Riruka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Ichigo," jawab Ginjo enteng.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Ginjo!" ucap Ichigo sungguh-sungguh.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan!"

"KAU—" Ichigo bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya pada Ginjo, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan bahu kirinya.

GREP

"Tenanglah, Kurosaki. Dia hanya ingin mengompori kamu saja. Aku yakin, Kuchi-eh-Rukia-san akan baik-baik saja. Rukia-san bukanlah orang yang lemah, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ishida? Ta-tapi—"

Ishida menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang yang sedikit melorot. "Aku tahu Kurosaki. Dan seharusnya kau percaya pada Rukia-san, Kurosaki. Dia itu kan istrimu. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang mengandung buah hatimu. Lebih baik sekarang kita bereskan tikus yang satu ini." Ishida lalu menyiapkan panah quincy-nya—mengarahkannya ke arah Ginjo.

'_Kurosaki, seandainya memang sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia-san, apa kau akan kehilangan kendali seperti saat Yuzu dibawa ke neraka?_' tanya Ishida dalam hati sambil mulai menarik anak panah.

"Tunggu, Ishida."

"Apa lagi, Kurosaki? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, tahu." tanya Ishida—tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Ichigo mendengus sebal. Dia lalu menendang bokong Ishida, sampai Ishida jatuh tersungkur. "Dasar bodoh! Jangan sok kuat, kau Ishida. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk bertarung melawan Ginjo. Lebih baik kau minggir saja sana!" bentak Ichigo.

Seketika langsung muncul perempatan di dahi Ishida. "NANI? Apa kau tidak salah bicara, Kurosaki? Bukannya kau sendiri yang sok kuat, HAH?" semprot Ishida tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena banjir akibat semprotan Ishida. "Uh~ Menjijikkan. Kalau bicara jangan pake semprot-semprot segala kenapa sih?"

Perempatan-perempatan di dahi Ishida bertambah banyak—bahkan hampir menyamai kerutan di dahi Ichigo.

"Ishida, ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Gara-gara aku, kekuatan mereka bertambah. Akan kuurus semua," ucap Ichigo sungguh-sungguh.

Seketika perempatan-perempatan di dahi Ishida langsung menghilang—tergantikan oleh ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kurosaki, kau—"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Dua orang gadis—ralat—seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah hati yang diikat dua—saling menatap satu sama lain dengan intens.

"Kau yang bernama Dokugamine Riruka?" tanya wanita itu.

Gadis yang mempunyai iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya—merah hati—terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan wanita di depannya. "Kau—tahu namaku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tahu semua nama teman-temanmu di X-Cution." Terlihat tangan kirinya masih tetap setia mengelus perutnya yang terlihat besar.

Gadis yang bernama Riruka itu meneliti wanita di hadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Setelah itu kembali lagi turun menuju perut wanita itu. '_Dia sedang hamil?_' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa kita mau bertarung sekarang?"

Pertanyaan dari wanita itu lagi-lagi membuat Riruka terkesiap. Dia lalu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya. "Heh, apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku dengan kondisimu yang sedang hamil besar itu, Pendek?" ejek Riruka sembari memberi penekanan pada kata 'pendek'.

Dahi wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu berkedut. Tetapi dengan segera wanita itu menarik nafas panjang—teringat dirinya yang sedang hamil tua.

"Yah, sepertinya aku sedikit yakin bisa mengalahkanmu," balas wanita itu santai. Iris violetnya bergerak memandang sekeliling yang dipenuhi dengan aneka boneka chappy.

GLEK

Wanita itu menelan ludahnya. '_Sial, kalau dikelilingi chappy begini, bisa-bisa aku pingsan. Uh, bagaimana ini?_'

Melihat lawannya sedang terbengong, Riruka langsung melancarkan serangannya.

POP

POP

POP

Beberapa boneka chappy berhamburan menyerbu wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu. Wanita itu terbelalak mendapati serangan tiba-tiba dari Riruka.

GREP

GREP

GREP

"Kurang ajar! Apa kau pikir, kau bisa mengecoh perhatianku dengan boneka chappy ini?" seru wanita itu—sambil memeluk boneka chappy yang menyerbunya.

Riruka mendesah pelan. "Hah~ Seharusnya memang aku tembak saja dia dari tadi," Dipalingkan pandangannya ke sisi lain tempat itu. Seulas senyum tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya. '_Ternyata Ichigo memang tidak salah memilih wanita itu menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tidak seperti aku yang malah mengurung orang yang aku suka dalam kotak mainanku,_'

Melihat ada celah untuk menyerang Riruka, wanita beriris violet itu langsung mengambil zanpakutou dari sarungnya. "Some no mai, tsukishiro! Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

GRAK

GRAK

Muncullah segunung es yang langsung menyelimuti tubuh Riruka. Riruka tidak menyangka kalau wanita itu mampu mengurungnya dalam es seperti ini. Tapi, detik lain lain dia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Wanita itu—

**# Rukia POV #**

"Hah.. Hah.."

Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. Ini buruk. Tubuhku rasanya juga sudah sangat lemas.

DUK

"Uh.. Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menendang terlalu keras?" tanyaku pelan pada buah hatiku di dalam perutku. Aku lalu mengusap perlahan perutku.

DUK

Dia menendang lagi. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi seorang anak yang aktif nantinya. '_Eh, apa ini? Kenapa shihakuso-ku basah?_' batinku heran saat tangan kiriku tanpa sengaja menyentuh shihakuso bagian bawah. Iris violetku lalu melihat ke arah kedua kakiku. Terlihat air menggenang di sekitar kedua kakiku. Seketika iris violetku membesar.

'_Ti-tidak mungkin. Ku-kumohon jangan sekarang sayang,_' batinku sedikit khawatir—sambil tetap mengelus perutku yang mulai terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di perutku semakin menjadi. Kenapa harus sekarang? Padahal menurut perkiraan Unohana-taichou, aku akan melahirkan sekitar seminggu lagi. Apa ini gara-gara aku menggunakan zanpakutou-ku barusan?

Uh, sial! Ini benar-benar sakit. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Perlahan tubuhku merosot ke bawah. Dan pandanganku pun mulai mengabur. "I-Ichi-go..." ucapku sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

**# End of Rukia POV #**

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Ichigo melancarkan serangannya lagi pada Ginjo. Tapi, serangannya itu bisa ditepis dengan mudah oleh Ginjo.

'_Ichigo.._'

DEG

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia merasa barusan Rukia memanggil namanya. '_Aneh, kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia ya? Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku yakin, Rukia dan anakku pasti akan baik-baik saja._'

Ishida yang menangkap adanya 'sinyal' aneh dari Ichigo, langsung membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. '_Ada apa dengan Kurosaki? Kenapa dia menjadi gelisah seperti itu? Apa dia juga merasakan kalau reiatsu Rukia-san semakin melemah? Bukan, bukan melemah. Tapi—_'

"Ishida?"

Ishida langsung menolehkan kepalanya—menatap Ichigo. Betapa terkejutnya dia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa, Kurosaki?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau juga merasakannya, Ishida?" bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah melontarkan pertanyaan juga pada Ishida. Iris hazel Ichigo terlihat gelisah. Bahkan terlihat sekali kalau dia seperti ingin menangis.

Ishida lalu menarik nafas panjang, sebelum mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. "Yah, aku memang merasakannya. Bukan hanya reiatsu Rukia-san, tapi juga reiatsu anakmu. Keduanya—"

"Kau benar. Apakah kau bisa mengatasinya sendirian, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo lagi—sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah Ginjo.

Ishida tersenyum kecil sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Tentu. Pergilah. Mereka jauh lebih membutuhkanmu, Kurosaki."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo langsung menghilang begitu mendengar jawaban Ishida. Ditepuknya pelan bahu kanan Ishida sebelum dia beranjak pergi. "Terima kasih, Ishida. Kau memang dapat diandalkan. Aku pergi,"

Ichigo lalu berlari menuju salah satu sudut tempat itu. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"Wah, sepertinya adik iparmu itu sudah KO. Ah, kasihan sekali dia. Padahal dia sedang mengandung. Kuharap janinnya tidak apa-apa. Bukan begitu, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

DEG

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan kenseikan di kepalanya—Kuchiki Byakuya—tersentak mendengar penuturan dari sosok berambut ikal di hadapannya. Tetapi dengan segera dia memasang kembali 'topeng' wajahnya. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri, kalau hatinya sangat mencemaskan keadaan adik iparnya—Kuchiki Rukia.

Iris abu-abu Byakuya menatap tajam pada sosok di depannya. Dia lalu mengayunkan zanpakutou-nya. "Chire, Senbonzakura..."

WHUUSSH

Zanpakutou Byakuya lalu berubah menjadi helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang langsung bergerak menyerang sosok berambut ikal di hadapannya. Tetapi, dengan mudahnya serangan itu dipatahkan oleh sosok berambut ikal tersebut.

Dan sosok itu dalam sekejap sudah berada di belakang Byakuya. Dengan cepat tangan kiri sosok itu menahan tangan kiri Byakuya, saat Byakuya ingin meninju sosok itu. "Dan sekarang, aku bahkan telah memotong pedangmu. Aku tidak akan pernah terkena lagi oleh pedangmu," ucap sosok itu—Shuukurou Tsukishima.

"Pedangmu dan teknikmu, aku sudah sering melihatnya. Itu benar-benar membosankan," tambah Tsukishima sebelum menebas tubuh Byakuya.

CRASSHH

**To be continued...**

**A/N : **Yahooo, minna~ Uh, akhirnya chapter 4 bisa update juga. Setelah selama hampir 2 bulan gak Rizu update. Hounto ni gomen na sai *bungkuk 90°* Maklum, sepertinya kemarin Rizu kena penyakit WB. Heeheh... Oh iya, hampir kelupaan. Hounto ni gomen na sai buat chapter 3 kemarin yang cuma copas aja dari manga asli. *dilempar ke kali Ciliwung*

Buat** Owwie Owl, **ini sudah update Owwie-san. Review lagi ya...

Buat **Piyocco, **iya gak apa-apa kok reviewnya telat. Rizu juga minta maaf, cz update lelet banget. *dijitak Piyo-san* Iya, Rukia emang lagi hamil tua. Uhm, tentu saja Rizu yang baik hati ini -?- tidak akan membiarkan Rukia sengsara *jadi patung es*. Semua pertanyaan Piyo-san udah Rizu jelasin di chap ini. Btw, ini sudah update, review lagi ya, Piyo-san...

Buat **Ray Kousen7, **huwaaaa, Ray-san, hounto ni gomen na sai... *bungkuk-bungkuk sampai encok* Kalo soal itu, Rizu pikir chap 3 kemarin memang akan menjadi penghubung untuk chap 4 ini. Soalnya rasanya aneh kalo tiba-tiba langsung masuk pertarungan, sementara anggota X-Cution belum pada muncul. Uhm, terima kasih pendapatnya. Itu membangun banget loh... *peluk Ray-san—langsung digampar Ray-san* Ok, ini sudah update, meski lelet. Review lagi ya...

Nah, Rizu ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia me-review fic gaje ini. Tanpa adanya review dari minna, fic ini gak bakalan bisa sampai chapter 4. Karena itu, demi kelancaran fic ini, **review onegai, minna? ***puppy eyes no jutsu* *ditendang ke Laut Jepang*

**~Rizuki Aquafanz~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Warning** : OOC, maybe modified canon, AR, AT

**Genre** : Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Pair **: Ichi-Ruki

**NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW**

**Chapter 5**

DEG

"Ada apa, Kapten? Sepertinya kau gelisah."

Sosok berambut sewarna salju itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Tampak beberapa meter di depannya sudah berdiri seorang bocah yang memakai topi. Iris emerald-nya menatap bocah itu—dingin.

'_Kuchiki. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa reiatsu-nya melemah seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan dia—_'

"Jangan lengah, Kapten!"

Belum juga selesai dengan pemikirannya, sosok itu sudah dikejutkan dengan sesosok monster yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan segera dia mengayunkan zanpakutou miliknya ke arah monster itu. "Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

BLARR

Monster itu membeku seketika. Dan dalam satu gerakan, sosok berambut sewarna salju itu sudah berada di balik punggung bocah itu. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk chatting denganmu. Jadi, kupikir aku akan segera mengakhirinya sekarang," ucapnya sambil menyentuh bahu kiri si bocah.

WUUSSH

Bocah bertopi itu terkejut saat kedua kakinya mulai terselimuti oleh lapisan es. "Si-sial.."

Sosok itu—tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya—langsung mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat di pipi sebelah kiri si bocah. "Cepat buka dimensi ini. Jika dalam waktu lima menit belum terbuka juga, maka Hyourinmaru-ku akan membekukan tubuhmu!"

GLEK

Bocah itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Heh, ancamanmu itu sungguh lucu, Kapten. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu," ucap bocah itu sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu, Yukio," sahut sosok itu—masih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin.

Bocah itu membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau—"

KRAKK

KRAKK

Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh tubuh—kecuali bagian kepala dan kedua tangan bocah bernama Yukio itu—terselimuti oleh lapisan es. Sementara si 'pelaku' hanya tersenyum tipis. "Itulah akibatnya jika kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata seorang Hitsugaya-taicho. Rasakan itu!"

Yukio menggeram sebal. "Grrr, awas kau!"

Seorang shinigami berambut merah menatap sosok di depannya dengan datar.

"Tak mau menyerangku?" tanya sosok itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang perempuan duluan," jawab shinigami berambut merah itu—Abarai Renji—sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya ampun, sopan sekali. Benar-benar seorang tipikal lelaki gentleman. Tapi, benarkah kau masih tidak mau untuk menyerangku terlebih dulu?"

Renji mendengus sebal. "Sekali aku bilang 'tidak', ya tetap 'tidak'. Peduli setan, kau itu lebih kuat atau lebih lemah dariku. Ah, iya, apa yang dilakukan oleh mesin motor itu di tubuhmu?"

Sosok itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas ke arah bahu kanannya. "Wah, ternyata seorang shinigami bisa tahu apa itu motor. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menyerang terlebih dulu. Diam dan saksikanlah aku beraksi!"

Renji mengernyit bingung saat tiba-tiba tubuh sosok itu terselimuti oleh kotoran -?-.

"Dirty boots-ku akan jadi semakin kuat kalau semakin kotor. Dan sebaiknya, segera kau siapkan zanpakutou-mu itu," ucap sosok itu sebelum mulai menyerang Renji. Tetapi dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh Renji dengan tangan kosong.

Sosok itu lalu mencoba kembali menyerang Renji. Kali ini sasarannya adalah perut Renji. Tetapi, ternyata Renji berhasil menahan serangannya dan sebagai akibatnya perutnya terkena pukulan dari gagang zanpakutou Renji. Sosok itu lalu terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang—dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Huh, benar-benar membosankan," gumam Renji pelan.

DEG

'_Apa ini? Ini reiatsu Rukia? Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia—_'

Iris abu-abu Byakuya membesar ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari lengan kirinya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Tsukishima berhasil melukai tubuhnya. Sedikit menahan sakit, Byakuya mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus ke depan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Byakuya kembali terselimuti oleh ribuan kelopak bunga sakura.

Tsukishima menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Heh, lagi-lagi kau mau menyerangku dengan teknik yang sama, Byakuya? Heh, konyol sekali,"

Byakuya sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Tsukishima. Dengan satu gerakan, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang mengelilingi Byakuya, bergerak mengelilingi tubuh Tsukishima.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Tsukishima terbelalak melihat ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "I-ini—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau belum pernah melihat jurusku yang ini?" tanya Byakuya datar.

Tsukishima menggeram kesal. "Kau!"

CRASSH

CRASSH

BRUKK

Tsukishima jatuh terkapar di depan Byakuya. Setelah menyarungkan kembali zanpakutou-nya, Byakuya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menikmati pertarungan ini," ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

'_Bertahanlah, Rukia. Aku mohon,_' batinnya—sedikit gelisah.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Ichigo mengeluarkan Getsuga Tensho-nya dan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Dinding dimensi ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini benar-benar sulit untuk dijebol.

"Hah.. Hah.."

Ichigo menatap dinding di depannya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Bulir keringat perlahan meluncur melewati pelipis kanannya. Sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang zanpakutou menegang.

'_Ini tidak baik. Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, juga anakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_' batin Ichigo gelisah.

BRUKK

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan. Tampak Ishida yang jatuh tersungkur—dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Dengan segera Ichigo membantu Ishida untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida ketus. Dengan kasar dia menepis tangan Ichigo yang menahan tubuhnya. "Sudah aku bilang kan, sebaiknya kau segera menemui Rukia-san. Kondisinya saat ini benar-benar tidak bagus,"

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kepala Ishida sudah mempunyai gundukan -?- sebesar bola tenis. "Dasar bodoh kau, Ishida. Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu. Padahal kau sendiri juga sedang kesusahan," ucap Ichigo berapi-api.

Dengan cepat Ishida mendelik tajam pada Ichigo. Dia lalu mengarahkan anak panahnya ke wajah Ichigo. "Kurosaki, kau—"

SYUUTT

Ichigo tercengang. Kelopak matanya terkejap beberapa kali. Sepertinya penyakit 'shock' sedang melanda mahluk berambut _orange_ ini.

"Cih, ternyata instingmu hebat juga ya, Ishida." Sebuah suara menginterupsi 'pertengkaran' yang hampir terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Tanpa perlu menolehkan kepala, Ichigo dan Ishida sudah mengetahui siapa yang sudah dengan 'berani'nya menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil mereka—Kuugo Ginjo.

Ishida menepuk bahu kanan Ichigo sekilas—sebelum mulai untuk mengarahkan anak panahnya kembali pada Ginjo. "Kurosaki, kau hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan. Jadi, jangan pernah kau sia-siakan kesempatan itu. Cepatlah keluar dari sini dan tolong mereka."

Ichigo tercengang mendengar penuturan Ishida yang menurutnya 'terlalu' bijak. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Ishida. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka."

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Ishida tersenyum tipis padanya. "Baiklah. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Aku akan menyerang dia, sementara kau menjebol dinding itu. Kau siap Kurosaki?"

"Ok, aku siap!" sahut Ichigo mantap.

Ishida lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Heilig Pfeil* di tangannya mulai bersinar.

"Sekarang Kurosaki!"

SYUUT

SYUUT

SYUUT

"BANKAI !"

Kenpachi menatap sesosok pria paruh baya yang terkapar tidak berdaya di depannya dengan kesal. "Huh! Kenapa aku harus menghadapi kakek-kakek ini? Padahal dia benar-benar terlihat lemah. Huh!" gerutunya sambil mengingat-ingat pertarungannya dengan lelaki itu—beberapa menit yang lalu.

DEG

"Reiatsu ini— Mungkinkah—" ucap Kenpachi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap langit yang berbintang.

"Ken-chan!"

POP

Seorang bocah perempuan berambut _pink _tiba-tiba menyembul keluar dari balik bahu kiri Kenpachi. Dengan segera, bocah itu duduk dengan manis di bahu kiri Kenpachi.

"Ada apa Yachiru?" tanya Kenpachi—tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang berbintang.

"Apa Ken-chan juga merasakannya?" tanya bocah bernama Yachiru itu.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja,"

Panik.

Hanya satu kata inilah yang sanggup mendiskripsikan perasaan seorang gadis berambut merah hati. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita yang menjadi 'lawan'nya itu saat ini sedang terkapar tidak berdaya di pangkuannya—setelah sebelumnya si gadis berhasil keluar dari kurungan es yang dibuat oleh si wanita.

Riruka—nama gadis itu—menepuk pelan pipi kanan wanita berambut hitam itu—berharap wanita itu membuka kembali kedua matanya. Tidak berhasil. Riruka lalu mencobanya kembali.

"Hei, Nona, ayo bangun. Nona? Nona?" panggilnya. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Terlihat wanita itu perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Enggh, di mana ini?" tanya wanita itu pelan. Kedua iris violetnya bergerak memandang sekeliling. Tiba-tiba, wanita itu mengaduh kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegangi perutnya yang buncit.

"Sa-sa-kit. Ugh.."

Riruka kelabakan. "Ta-tahanlah sebentar, Nona. Aku akan segera membawamu keluar dari tempat ini."

SYAATT

Belum juga Riruka beranjak untuk mencari pertolongan, tiba-tiba dinding ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini mulai menghilang. Dan saat itulah, dia melihat sesosok makhluk berambut _orange _berlari ke arahnya.

"Ichigo?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

Mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh gadis yang menjadi 'tempat tidur'nya begitu familiar di telinganya, wanita beriris violet itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Dan terlihatlah di sana sosok yang selama sembilan bulan ini selalu dirindukannya.

"Rukia!" seru sosok itu, saat iris hazelnya melihat 'wanita'nya terbaring di pangkuan gadis berambut merah hati itu.

"I-Ichi.." ucap wanita beriris violet itu—lemah.

Begitu sampai di depan 'wanita'nya, sosok berambut _orange_—Kurosaki Ichigo—langsung memeluk 'wanita'nya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi—setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada wanita itu—Kurosaki Rukia.

Rukia langsung mengembangkan senyum 'keibuannya'. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichi. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?"

Dan saat itulah Ichigo baru menyadari, kalau shihakuso Rukia—bagian bawah—sudah sangat basah. Seketika kedua iris hazelnya membelalak lebar. Dengan gerak cepat, dia lalu menggendong Rukia ala bridal style dan langsung bershunpo meninggalkan Riruka yang mematung. Sepertinya Ichigo dan Rukia sudah melupakan keberadaan gadis berambut merah hati itu.

BUAGH

BRUUK

SYAT

BRUUK

"Hah.. Hah.. Ternyata kau hebat juga ya, Bocah," ucap Ikkaku dengan terengah-engah. Darah sudah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sementara itu lawannya—seorang bocah dengan rambut yang dicukur 'hampir' plontos—hanya menyeringai kecil. "Heh, itulah akibatnya jika kau menganggap remeh diriku, Kepala Botak!"

"APA KAU BILANG? MESKIPUN AKU BOTAK, TAPI AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG MEMPUNYAI KEBERUNTUNGAN PALING TINGGI DI ANTARA TIGA BELAS DIVISI, TAHU!" teriak Ikkaku—tersulut emosi.

"Memang apa peduliku? Hiahh!" sahut bocah itu sambil mulai kembali menyerang Ikkaku.

BUAGH

BUAGH

"Hiahh!"

DUKK

BRUUK

Ikkaku menyeringai senang—ketika melihat bocah lelaki itu tumbang di depannya. "Ternyata, kepala botakku ini benar-benar pembawa keberuntungan," gumamnya.

'_Semoga kalian baik-baik saja,_' batin Ikkaku sambil menatap Ichigo yang sedang bershunpo sambil menggendong Rukia ala bridal style.

**To be continued...**

*Heilig Pfeil : Panah suci

**A / N : **Yeah, akhirnya selese juga ini chap. Rizu gak nyangka kalau chap 5 ini bisa selesai dalam waktu yang 'cukup' singkat. Padahal, chap kemarin saja, selesainya dalam waktu satu setengah bulan lebih *readers : gak ada yang tanya!*

Hehe, sepertinya chap ini malah lebih hancur dibanding chap kemarin ya? Ehehe, yah jujur saja, Rizu juga bingung, kok jadi seperti ini? Apalagi soal pertarungannya. Rizu skip habis-habisan, hehe *nyengir kuda* *dilempar panci*

Karena Rizu pikir, sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke genre utama, setelah terlalu bertele-tele dengan genre H/C (meski gak terlalu terasa). Dan gak terasa, fic ini sudah sampe chap 5. Berarti bentar lagi fic ini bakalan 'The End'. Tapi gak tau si, mau Rizu 'The End'-kan di chap berapa...

Saatnya bales review!

**Owwie Owl** : Wehehe, iya ni si Rukia mau lahiran. Ayoo~ Ichi, cepet lontong, eh, tolong Ruki... *lari ke sana kemari—ikut-ikutan histeris* Oke, ini sudah update! Makasih review-nya ya. Jangan lupa buat review lagi~ *bletak*

**Ray Kousen7** : Ehehe, iya iya, menurut Rizu juga begitu *plakk* Iya sama, Rizu juga gak bisa bayangin Ruki yang lagi hamil gedhe *ditendang Ruki ampe Jepang -?-* Tentu, ini sudah update. Makasih review-nya Ray-san, jangan lupa buat review lagi ya~

** Aira Yuzuhira males login **: Ohoho, gak papa Aira-san. Asalkan Aira-san udah review, Rizu juga udah seneng kok. Iya, Ruki udah mau melahirkan nih. Doain aja, supaya Ruki ama bayinya selamat ya. Ok, ini sudah update. Makasih review-nya Aira-san, jangan lupa review lagi ya~

** Kinkyo Sou **: Hola juga, Kin-san... Iya, fic ini emang canon, tapi Rizu obrak-abrik supaya beda ama cerita asli (meski pada chap 3 kemarin, hampir seluruhnya sama dengan cerita asli *pundung*) Aduh, maaf, sepertinya chap 5 ini juga masih pendek ya? Ok, ini sudah update. Makasih review-nya Kin-san.. Jangan lupa review lagi ya~

Huah~ Gak terasa si Ruki mau lahiran. Mungkin chap depan, Kurosaki junior udah datang di dunia alias udah lahir, hwhw... Wah, Rizu gak sabar deh *bletak* Ok, dan buat Ichi, chap depan ada rintangan yang mesti kamu taklukan loh. Rintangan apakah itu? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya. Yang mungkin akan lama update-nya, cz Rizu udah kelas XII si *readers : gak tanya!*, jadi 'mungkin' bakalan susah ngeluangin waktu buat ngetik fic, hehe..

Ok, seperti biasa, segala bentuk saran, kripik, maupun flame, Rizu terima dengan senang hati. Ja ne...

**~ Rizuki Aquafanz ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Warning** : OOC, maybe modified canon, AR, AT

**Genre** : Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Pair **: Ichi-Ruki

**NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW**

**Chapter 6**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

TAP

"Urahara-san! Tolong segera bukakan senkaimon. Aku harus segera membawa Rukia ke Soul Society!" seru Ichigo—begitu tiba di hadapan seorang pria dengan topi bergaris yang menyelimuti rambut pirangnya—Kisuke Urahara.

"Khukhu, tenang saja Ichigo-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ayo, kita pergi ke toko-ku," sahut Urahara tenang.

Dengan segera Ichigo bershunpo menuju Toko Urahara. Di belakangnya tampak menyusul Urahara dan Isshin. Selama perjalanan, Ichigo tidak henti-hentinya mencemaskan kondisi Rukia—terlihat dengan dirinya yang berkali-kali melirik Rukia yang berada dalam gendongannya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, ketika melihat Rukia yang meringis—menahan sakit.

'_Aku mohon bertahanlah, Rukia. Demi anak kita yang akan segera lahir._'

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-taicho?"

Merasa ada yang bertanya padanya, Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari senkaimon yang mulai menutup—beberapa meter di bawahnya—pada sosok berambut senada salju di samping kanannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan 'mereka' berdua selamat, itu pun sudah lebih dari cukup," sahut Byakuya.

'_Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan wajah ceria'nya' yang selalu dia tunjukkan beberapa bulan belakangan ini._'

Sosok berambut senada salju itu—Hitsugaya Toushiro—mendesah pelan. "Sebaiknya kita juga segera kembali ke Soul Society," imbuhnya sebelum membuka senkaimon tepat di depannya.

SREEG

JREENGG

Akhirnya setelah berlari-lari cukup lama di dalam senkaimon, Ichigo sampai juga di Soul Society. Segera dia bershunpo menuju Divisi 4.

TAP

TAP

BRAKK

"Unohana-taicho! Unohana-taicho!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, seorang taicho berparas keibuan dengan rambutnya yang dikepang ke depan—Unohana Retsu—segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dengan menggendong Rukia.

Melihat Rukia yang sedang menahan sakit di dalam gendongan Ichigo, Unohana langsung menyuruh Ichigo untuk membaringkan Rukia di salah satu ranjang pasien yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dengan secepat kilat, Unohana langsung menyelimuti tubuh Rukia dengan kain. Dan saat itu pula, Rukia langsung mengejan.

"Aarrgghh!"

Ichigo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang tempat Rukia terbaring, hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sungguh, seandainya bisa, dia ingin bertukar posisi dengan Rukia. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Rukia dengan keadaan seperti itu—mempertaruhkan nyawa demi anak 'mereka' yang akan segera lahir ke dunia.

"Ayo, sedikit lagi, Rukia-fukutaicho. Sedikit lagi," ucap Unohana berusaha untuk menyemangati Rukia.

Peluh mulai bercucuran di wajah putih Rukia. Sejenak iris violetnya bergerak—berusaha mencari sosok yang begitu menenangkan hatinya.

"I-Ichi— Aarrgghh!"

Mengerti maksud Rukia, Unohana menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Kurosaki-san,"

Ichigo tersentak ketika Unohana memanggil namanya. Segera dia mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Unohana yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Bisakah kau mendekat ke sini? Barusan, Rukia-fukutaicho memanggil namamu. Sepertinya dia ingin supaya kau berada di dekatnya."

Agak sedikit ragu Ichigo melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Rukia terbaring.

"Aaaarrrrggghhh!"

'_Cukup! Aku tidak ingin melihat Rukia merasakan sakit lebih dari ini,_' batin Ichigo ketika kembali mendengar Rukia menjerit untuk sekian kalinya. Sedikit tergesa, Ichigo segera menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia—begitu sudah sampai di sisi kanan ranjang.

"Rukia, aku percaya kau kuat. Ayo, berjuanglah demi anak kita. Berjuanglah, Rukia-ku." bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga kanan Rukia.

"ARGHHHH!"

"Ooee... Ooee..."

"Huah... Akhirnya lahir juga. Apa Anda senang, Taicho?" tanya Renji dengan semangatnya pada Byakuya—yang duduk di sofa sebelah kirinya.

"Mungkin," jawab Byakuya datar dan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

Renji menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Dia sudah menduga, kalau taicho-nya akan menjawab seperti itu. Padahal, Renji yakin, di dalam hati taicho-nya itu merasa sangat senang dengan kelahiran keponakannya itu. Apalagi mengingat pengorbanan taicho-nya untuk sang adik ipar, ketika adik iparnya itu sedang ngidam. Tak perlu lagi diragukan, seberapa besar rasa sayang taicho-nya untuk adik iparnya itu.

SREEGG

Unohana keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan wajah yang berbinar cerah. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tunggu. Ternyata hanya ada Byakuya dan Renji saja. Entah sejak kapan mereka datang ke ruangan itu. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Byakuya. "Selamat Kuchiki-taicho, Anda sudah menjadi seorang Paman. Bayinya laki-laki dan sangat sehat," ucap Unohana lembut.

Byakuya lalu membuka kedua matanya—mengarahkannya pada Unohana yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. "Boleh aku melihatnya, Unohana-taicho?"

Dan dengan jawaban sebuah anggukan dari Unohana, Byakuya langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerja taicho divisi 4 itu—setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Renji untuk tidak mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

SREEG

DEG

Byakuya terpaku menyaksikan bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Rukia. Pandangan Byakuya lalu beralih pada sosok berambut _orange_ yang berada di samping Rukia—Kurosaki Ichigo. Kemudian beralih lagi pada bayi dalam gendongan Rukia. '_Tidak mungkin!_'

Menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Rukia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. "Ah, nii-sama! Ayo, kemari." seru Rukia—ketika mengetahui bahwa yang baru masuk adalah kakak iparnya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo juga ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'Si Kecil' pada Byakuya. "Ayo, kemarilah Byakuya. Lihat, keponakanmu sudah lahir. Dia sangat lucu bukan?"

Sejenak raut wajah Byakuya menegang melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. "Kurosaki, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Byakuya dingin—tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Ichigo. Dia lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan diiringi pandangan bingung Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kenapa dengan Byakuya? Aneh sekali sikapnya," tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Entahlah, Ichi. Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul Nii-sama. Cepat pergi sana," perintah Rukia.

CUP

Setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Rukia, Ichigo lalu melesat pergi—meninggalkan Rukia dan buah hatinya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Hening.

Dari tiga orang yang berada di dalam ruang kerja Taicho Divisi 6 itu—sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Entah mengapa, saat ini aura di sekitar ruangan itu terasa menakutkan.

Merasa sudah bosan, Renji lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Memperhatikan raut muka Ichigo dan Byakuya yang sama-sama terlihat tegang. '_Kenapa dengan mereka berdua? Sejak keluar dari ruang kerja Unohana-taicho, sikap mereka jadi berubah. Atau jangan-jangan, mereka berdua kerasukan setan Divisi 4 lagi? Ah, tidak mungkin._' Dengan segera Renji menepis semua pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bersarang di otaknya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain ruangan itu.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Lima menit...

Akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk angkat bicara terlebih dahulu. "Ngg, Taicho, memangnya ad—"

"Apa benar kau adalah ayah dari bayi yang baru dilahirkan oleh Rukia, Kurosaki?" belum juga Renji menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Byakuya sudah menyela. Iris abu-abunya langsung memberikan tatapan maut pada satu-satunya sosok berambut _orange _di ruangan itu—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Seketika Renji langsung melebarkan bola matanya. "A-APA?" teriaknya histeris— begitu menyadari apa maksud dari pertanyaan Byakuya.

BLETAK

"Uh~ Taicho, sakit~" rintih Renji sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah berbuah -?- sebesar apel. Dan rintihan Renji pun tidak berlangsung lama, karena dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu setelah menerima deathglare Byakuya.

Tinggallah Byakuya dan Ichigo yang ada di ruangan itu. Entah mengapa, semenjak ditinggal oleh Renji, suhu udara di ruangan itu meningkat beberapa derajat. Byakuya lalu mengeluarkan Senbonzakura dari sarungnya dan kemudian mengamatinya—seolah terdapat sebuah goresan di zanpakutou itu. Puas mengamatinya, Byakuya lalu mengangkat zanpakutou-nya agar terkena cahaya lampu ruangan itu.

GLEK

Susah payah Ichigo menelan ludahnya sendiri—melihat zanpakutou kesayangan Byakuya yang terlihat berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu ruangan itu. Ichigo lalu menatap Byakuya—yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Sebuah senyum sinis langsung terpampang di wajah Ichigo.

"Heh, bukannya kau sudah melihatnya tadi, Byakuya? Berarti aku tidak perlu menjawabnya kan?" Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya beberapa menit lalu dengan santai.

SKAK

Sebuah perempatan mulai terbentuk di dahi Byakuya. Dia lalu meletakkan Senbonzakura di atas meja. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas kedua lututnya—berusaha agar emosinya tidak lepas kendali. "Kapan kau meniduri Rukia, Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

Ichigo lalu memasang pose berpikir. "Mmm, kapan ya? Ah iya, beberapa menit sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kekuatanku. Tapi, kau tenang saja Byakuya. Sebelum kami melakukan hubungan 'itu', kami sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri kok," jelas Ichigo dengan _innocent_-nya.

SKAK

"Kurosaki Ichigo—" ucap Byakuya tertahan. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Byakuya lalu mengambil Senbonzakura dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Ya," sahut Ichigo dengan tenang—meski beberapa butir keringat sudah mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Byakuya lalu berdiri sembari menyarungkan kembali zanpakutou-nya. "Jangan pernah kau temui Rukia lagi, Kurosaki. Aku tidak sudi kalau ayah dari keponakanku ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berandalan seperti dirimu. Sekarang kau pulanglah ke Karakura. Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini. Jika kau nekat ke sini, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menebasmu dengan Senbonzakura. Camkan itu baik-baik, Kurosaki," ucap Byakuya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang duduk mematung.

SREEG

Tinggallah Ichigo sendiri di dalam ruangan itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" gumamnya—sedikit putus asa.

**# Karakura Town, 1 month later... #**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna senja harinya tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan basket Karakura High School. Seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya sudah basah oleh keringat. Sementara bola berwarna cokelat—yang sudah menemaninya selama dua jam ini—sekarang tergeletak tidak berdaya di bawah ring basket.

Pemuda itu—Kurosaki Ichigo—lalu mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Iris hazelnya yang redup menatap kosong pada ring basket. Satu bulan sudah berlalu, tetapi perasaannya sama sekali belum membaik. Bahkan menjadi semakin buruk.

Beruntung, di saat kondisi mentalnya sedang terpuruk, Ichigo bisa lulus ujian masuk Universitas Karakura—beberapa hari yang lalu—dengan nilai yang 'cukup' baik. Tapi, itu semua sama sekali tidak bisa untuk 'memperbaiki' kondisi mental Ichigo. Karena yang bisa 'memperbaiki' kondisinya hanyalah—

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang—meninggalkan sejenak lamunannya tentang seorang wanita yang selalu mengganggu mimpinya tiap malam.

"Ada apa, Ishida? Bukannya tadi kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo datar—begitu orang berkaca mata itu sampai di depannya.

Orang itu—Uryuu Ishida—lalu membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot. "Ada buku-ku yang ketinggalan, makanya aku kembali ke sini untuk mengambilnya. Dan, eh, sejak tadi kau bermain basket? Sendirian?"

Ichigo mendengus sebal. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil bola basket di bawah ring—bermaksud untuk kembali memainkan si kulit cokelat. Tetapi, ternyata Ishida langsung menahan bahu kirinya. "Tunggu dulu, Kurosaki. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Ini tentang—"

Merasa penasaran, Ichigo lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan alis kiri terangkat. "Apa?"

Dalam hati, Ishida tersenyum lebar, melihat ternyata temannya yang terkenal 'tidak peka' ini, tertarik dengan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Ishida lalu merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan setelah itu menyodorkannya pada Ichigo. "Ada titipan untukmu. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Ah iya, jangan lupa, besok kau harus datang ke acara wisuda-nya, Kurosaki. Ja ne.."

Ichigo termangu menatap sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat di tangan kanannya. Bahkan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Ishida, hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri. Sedikit tergesa, dia lalu membuka amplop itu.

Iris hazelnya langsung membulat seketika. "I-ini—"

Dan sebuah senyuman—yang selama sebulan belakangan ini tidak pernah menghiasi wajahnya—sekarang sudah kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya bahkan terekspose dengan begitu jelas.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya lirih. Ichigo lalu menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap lautan awan putih di langit. "Pelangi sebentar lagi akan muncul,"

**To be continued...**

**A / N : **Yahoo, minna~ Akhirnya Rizu bisa update juga chap 6 ini. Dan— Yey, Kurosaki Junior akhirnya lahir juga. Welcome to the world, Kurosaki Junior... *bletak*

** Ray Kousen7** : Wohoho, iya nih. Keadaannya emang semakin genting. Tapi, tenang aja, di chap ini keadaannya mulai membaik.. hwhw.. Ya mereka pada gitu kan, cz mereka sayang ama Ruki. Apalagi Ruki mau melahirkan, pastinya mereka pada khawatir banget tuh ame Ruki. Wah, Byakuya? Ya wajar donk, kalo dia khawatir ame Ruki, secara selama Ruki hamil, yang jagain kan Byakuya, heheh. Ok, ini sudah update! Terima kasih review-nya dan jangan lupa buat review lagi ya, Ray-san~

** Kinkyo Sou **: Heheh, maafkan Rizu, Kin-san, cz sudah membuat mereka 'sangat-sangat' OOC. Maklum, tuntutan skenario *plakk* Ya gak papa deh, sekali-kali Kenpachi jadi kalem begitu, hwhw.. Ohoho, tenang saja. Yang ngebantu Ruki lahiran itu si Unohana-taicho, jadi pasti semuanya bakal rebes, eh, beres maksudnya.. ok, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih review-nya dan jangan lupa review lagi ya~

** Aira Yuzuhira **: Yo, Aira-san~ Terima kasih buat review-nya... Ok, ini sudah dilanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ya~

Ok, akhirnya chap 6 ini bisa selesai juga. Dan dengan ini, sudah Rizu putuskan, kalau chap besok bakal menjadi chap terakhir fic ini. Dan tolong jangan bunuh Rizu, coz Rizu ngebuat Ichi ama Ruki pisah lagi. Tapi, tenang aja, mereka pisah gak bakalan lama kok. Kasihan si Kurosaki Junior-nya, hwhw...

Ah iya, bisakah minna menebak apa isi amplop yang diberikan Ishida kepada Ichigo? Pastinya udah pada tahu donk. Noh, udah Rizu kasih kata kuncinya, hwhw...

Ah iya, Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa, buat minna yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa. Semoga dengan berpuasa, kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Aamiin..

Akhir kata, mind to review minna? Soalnya review dari minna merupakan semangat Rizu untuk tetap melanjutkan fic gaje ini... *nangis sesenggukkan*

**~ Rizuki Aquafanz ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Warning** : OOC, maybe modified canon, AR, AT

**Genre** : Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Pair **: Ichi-Ruki

**NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW**

**Chapter 7—The Last Chapter**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

Pagi yang cerah. Mentari bersinar dengan anggunnya—tanpa ada sedikitpun gangguan dari lautan awan hitam yang biasanya selalu tersebar menutupi permukaannya yang menghangatkan makhluk hidup di bumi.

Dan tampaknya kehangatan mentari di pagi ini tidak banyak berdampak bagi seorang remaja dengan rambut mencoloknya—Kurosaki Ichigo. Sedikit tergesa dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju Karakura High School. Maklum saja, hari ini, Karakura High School sedang mengadakan acara wisuda untuk angkatannya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. '_Sial, wisudanya pasti sudah dimulai. Ini semua gara-gara baka Oyajii itu. Huh, sial!_' geramnya dalam hati.

HUP

Akhirnya sampailah ia di depan gerbang Karakura High School. Sedikit menarik nafas, dia kembali berlari menuju indoor sekolahnya. Ternyata memang benar dugaannya, kalau acara wisudanya sudah dimulai. Dengan segera dia mencari barisan kelasnya dan kemudian bergabung.

"Baiklah, sambutan selanjutnya adalah perwakilan dari tingkat tiga. Kurosaki Ichigo, dari kelas 3-7, dimohon naik ke atas panggung," seru MC dengan semangatnya.

Mendengar itu, Ichigo menepuk dahinya dengan keras. '_Sial, kenapa juga aku yang harus menjadi perwakilannya? Pasti ada yang sedang mengerjaiku. Awas saja nanti,_' rutuk Ichigo sambil keluar dari barisannya dan menuju panggung. Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah yang mengiringi langkahnya. Bahkan ada juga yang bersiul maupun meneriakkan namanya dengan begitu keras.

Begitu sampai di atas panggung, Ichigo langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas untuk memberi hormat. Dia lalu mengambil _microphone _dari penyangganya. Dengan sedikit kikuk, dia menyampaikan sambutan ala kadarnya.

Begitu selesai menyampaikan sambutannya—yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa kalimat, Ichigo langsung turun dari panggung diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dan jeritan dari para fansgirl-nya.

Baru saja Ichigo mendudukkan kembali pantatnya di tempat duduknya, hp-nya bergetar.

Tertera 'Oyajii' sebagai caller id. Ichigo mengernyit heran. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ichigo lalu meminta izin pada salah satu sensei—yang kebetulan lewat di sebelahnya—untuk mengangkat telephone. Setelah mendapatkan izin, Ichigo langsung melesat keluar.

Ishida yang tidak sengaja melihat Ichigo keluar, hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Hmm, semua sesuai rencana," gumamnya sambil melirik sebuah sms di hp flip-nya.

_Ishida, tolong kau antar Ichigo ke Karakura Park. Ada kejutan untuknya._

_Kurosaki Isshin._

**# Ichigo POV #**

Setelah menemukan sebuah tempat yang tenang—di halaman belakang sekolah—aku lalu mengangkat telepon dari Oyajii. "Moshi-moshi. Ada apa, Oyajii?" tanyaku to the point.

"_Ichigo, bisakah kau segera pergi ke Karakura Park?_" jawab suara di seberang.

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Karakura Park? Buat apa? Lagipula acaranya kan belum selesai," balasku sedikit jengkel. Apa-apaan sih Oyajii ini? Tadi pagi sudah mengotori kemeja putihku dengan saus kare, eh sekarang malah menyuruhku ke Karakura Park. Yang benar saja!

"_Ayah mohon, Ichigo. Pergilah kau ke Karakura Park. Tadi ayah sudah menyuruh Ishida untuk mengantarmu ke sana,_"

Hiiee, apa-apaan suara Oyajii yang memohon seperti ini? Uh, menjijikkan. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Memangnya di sana ada apa sih?" Dengan sedikit terpaksa, aku menerima permintaan Oyajii.

"_Itu—_" Oyajii menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Apa? Ayo, katakan padaku! Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini!" ucapku sedikit menaikkan volume suara.

"_Hahaha, ayah jauh lebih senang melihatmu mati penasaran, Ichigo. Sudah dulu ya. Ah iya, jangan lupa untuk segera ke Karakura Park._"

PIP

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sial, Oyajii benar-benar sedang merencanakan sesuatu untukku. Baru saja aku ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, kulihat Ishida berjalan ke arahku.

"Ayo cepat Kurosaki. Nanti keburu siang," ucapnya enteng.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Dengan segera kuraih kerah kemeja putih Ishida. "Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Oyajii rencanakan padaku?" tanyaku sambil memberikan sebuah tatapan yang mematikan.

Ishida lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku dari kemejanya. "Makanya kau harus ikut aku sekarang. Singkirkan sifat keras kepalamu sejenak. Ayo cepat kita pergi," ucapnya sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh mereka? Apa mereka benar-benar ingin melihatku mati penasaran? Dengan segera aku menyusul langkah kaki Ishida yang lumayan cepat.

**# End of Ichigo P.O.V #**

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu duduk dengan santai di salah satu bangku yang ada di Karakura Park. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi chubby seorang bayi laki-laki di gendongannya. Bayi dengan rambut sewarna senja hari itu terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat buah hatinya tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu buah hatinya itu membuka mata dan berbicara dengannya—tentunya dengan bahasa bayi yang belum tentu bisa dimengerti oleh setiap orang. Wanita itu lalu membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan—karena harus memberi ASI pada buah hatinya sebelum buah hatinya itu tertidur.

Puas mengamati buah hatinya, wanita beriris violet itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Hanya ada beberapa ibu dan anak yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di Karakura Park ini. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di sini," gumamnya sambil melirik jam tangan silver di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan jam sepuluh pagi. Merasa mentari sudah semakin meninggi—dan itu tidak baik untuk buah hatinya, wanita itu lalu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar deru motor di belakangnya. Dengan segera, wanita itu menyingkir ke tepi jalan—membiarkan supaya motor itu melaju lebih dulu. Tetapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Pengendara motor itu malah menghentikan motornya tepat di depannya. Dan kedua sosok yang berada di atas motor itu lalu turun dari motor.

Wanita itu lalu mengernyit heran melihat dua sosok yang memakai helm di depannya. Kedua sosok itu sama-sama memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh mereka. Hanya bedanya, salah satu dari mereka memakai dasi berwarna hitam. Kedua sosok itu lalu melepaskan helm yang menutupi kepala mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya si wanita beriris violet itu, saat menyadari kedua sosok itu. "Ichigo? Ishida?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya.

Salah satu sosok yang berambut sewarna senja hari, langsung berhambur untuk memeluk wanita itu—tetapi langsung dihentikan oleh sosok berkacamata di sebelahnya.

"Jangan gegabah, Kurosaki. Apa kau tidak melihat kalau Rukia-san itu sedang menggendong buah hatimu? Bisa-bisa buah hatimu itu terjepit kalau kau memeluk Rukia-san," ucap sosok berkacamata itu sambil menarik kencang kerah kemeja bagian belakang sosok berambut sewarna senja hari di depannya itu.

"I-Ishida, le-lepaskan, a-aku ti-dak bi-sa ber-nafas," ucap sosok berambut sewarna senja hari terbata.

Sosok berkacamata—Uryuu Ishida—lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah kemeja sosok berambut sewarna senja hari—Kurosaki Ichigo. Setelah merasa lehernya terbebas, Ichigo lalu menjitak kepala Ishida dengan keras.

BLETAK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KUROSAKI?" teriak Ishida dengan kerasnya.

"Oooee... Oooee..."

BLETAK BLETAK

"Kalian ini, bisa tidak sih, jangan membuat keributan? Lihat akibatnya, Aoki jadi terbangun kan," seru wanita itu sambil menenangkan buah hatinya yang menangis karena terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya.

Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang benjol, begitu juga dengan Ishida—mengingat dia mendapat _double_ jitakan dari pasangan suami istri itu.

Akhirnya setelah susah payah menenangkan buah hatinya, wanita mungil itu menatap kembali dua pemuda di depannya yang terlihat menyesal—terutama pemuda berambut sewarna senja hari itu—yang notabene adalah ayah dari buah hatinya itu.

Perlahan wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Dipindahkannya buah hatinya dari gendongannya ke gendongan Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati buah hatinya—yang merupakan duplikatnya—berada dalam gendongannya.

"Sekali-kali, kau harus menggendong buah hatimu sendiri, Ichi," ucap wanita itu—Kurosaki Rukia—lembut.

Melihat Ichigo yang menggendong buah hatinya, mau tidak mau membuat Ishida terkikik geli. "Hihihi, ternyata kau benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang ayah, Kurosaki," ujarnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Ishida, pipi Ichigo bersemu merah. Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo mengelus pipi chubby buah hatinya itu. "Maaf ya, sayang, baru kali ini Otou-san bisa menggendongmu seperti ini," ucap Ichigo pelan.

Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat suaminya begitu menyayangi buah hati mereka. Yah, setidaknya keputusannya untuk menemui Ichigo sudah benar. Meski Nii-sama-nya a.k.a Byakuya, sedikit mempersulitnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat kan? Lagipula Ichigo merupakan suami sah-nya.

"Ehm... Ehm..."

Pasangan suami istri itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka secara serempak pada Ishida—yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk kembali di atas motor.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Jadi, aku akan kembali ke sekolah. Kalian mau tetap di sini atau ikut denganku ke sekolah?" tanya Ishida sambil mulai menghidupkan kembali motornya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia sekilas—sebelum mulai menjawab. "Kami di sini saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Ishida,"

Ishida tersenyum sekilas, sebelum memakai kembali helm-nya. "Baiklah. Aku kembali ke sekolah dulu," ucap Ishida sebelum melesat pergi.

Merasa tidak ada yang menghalangi lagi, Ichigo lalu merangkul Rukia menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya istriku ini bisa kabur dari nii-sama-nya yang killer itu, hmm?" tanya—bisik Ichigo di telinga kiri Rukia.

"Soal itu, hanya aku dan nii-sama yang tahu, haha.." jawab Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. Ditatapnya iris hazel Ichigo. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Ichigo yang mengerti maksud Rukia, ikut mendekatkan wajahnya.

10 cm...

5 cm...

3 cm...

1 cm...

"ICHIGOOO, MY SONN~"

"ICHI-NII, RUKIA-NEE~"

"Ooee.. Ooee..."

BLETAK

BUAGH

"Jadi, namanya Kurosaki Aoki?" tanya Karin sambil menggendong keponakan pertamanya itu.

"Iya. Dan sebenarnya yang memberi nama itu adalah nii-sama. Tadinya aku sedikit khawatir kalau dia akan memakaikan marga Kuchiki, tetapi ternyata dia malah memberi Aoki-kun marga Kurosaki," jelas Rukia dengan riang.

Saat ini, keluarga besar Kurosaki sedang berkumpul di salah satu sudut Karakura Park. Terlihat Isshin terbaring tidak berdaya di atas rerumputan dengan benjolan sebesar buah apel -?- di kepalanya. Sementara Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia yang sedang asyik mengelus pipi chubby Aoki di gendongan Karin. Dan Yuzu tampak sedang asyik memotret keponakan kecilnya itu.

Melihat Rukia dan Karin yang sibuk dengan Aoki, mau tidak mau membuat Ichigo sedikit cemburu. "Rukia," panggilnya pelan.

Merasa dipanggil, Rukia lalu menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Ichi?" tanyanya—begitu menyadari raut muka Ichigo sudah berubah menjadi—err, sedikit menakutkan. Bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri seketika. Ia yakin, setelah ini dia pasti tidak akan selamat. Dengan sedikit panik, dia menepuk bahu Karin.

"Ah, Karin, sepertinya mataharinya sudah semakin tinggi. Ayo kita segera pulang ke rumah. Kasihan Aoki-kun kalau terlalu lama berada di sini. Lagipula langit juga sudah mulai mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan," ajak Rukia sambil mulai memberesi perlengkapan bayi.

Mengerti dengan maksud kakak iparnya, Karin lalu menyerahkan Aoki kembali ke gendongan Rukia. Setelah itu, dia lalu membangunkan Isshin yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya.

Setelah semuanya beres, kelima anggota keluarga Kurosaki—plus seorang penerusnya di dalam gendongan ibunya—berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Karakura Park.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu duduk termenung di depan jendela kamarnya—ehm, maksudnya kamar suaminya. Iris violetnya menatap lurus ke kejauhan sana. Terlihat di kejauhan sana, sebuah jembatan tujuh warna terbentang dengan indahnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Rukia? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya sebuah suara yang teredam oleh leher putihnya—yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan warna merah. Belum juga dia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, dua lengan kekar langsung menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Ditahannya dada bidang yang berada di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Karena kalau tidak begitu, bisa dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ada apa Rukia?"

Sedikit takut, wanita itu menatap iris hazel lelaki yang sedang memeluknya itu. "Jangan sekarang ya, Ichigo, aku sudah lelah dengan yang 'tadi'. Lagipula aku juga harus segera menyusui Aoki-kun. Dan sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Tubuhmu bau," jawab wanita itu sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan lelaki berambut sewarna senja hari itu—dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Terdengar geraman dari lelaki itu—Kurosaki Ichigo—ketika 'wanita'nya itu telah lepas dari pelukannya—dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di dalam kamar. "Argh, kenapa sih, yang kamu urusi itu cuma Aoki, Aoki, dan Aoki? Kalau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, mending waktu 'itu', aku tidak melakukannya padamu. Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Kurosaki Aoki. Hmm, sepertinya Byakuya memang pintar memilihkan nama. Dan tidak aku sangka, dia akan merestui hubunganku dengan Rukia." Diliriknya sebuah foto di atas meja belajarnya.

"Dan yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa dia harus mengirimiku foto Rukia dan Aoki? Sudah begitu, lewat Ishida lagi. Dasar Byakuya aneh!"

"Siapa yang aneh, Ichigo?"

"Ekh?"

Dengan segera dia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Seketika iris hazelnya melebar, begitu mendapati 'wanita'nya sudah berdiri di depannya. Entah sejak kapan istrinya itu sudah berada lagi di kamarnya.

"A-ah, Rukia, bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok," jawabnya terbata.

"Begitukah? Ah iya, Ichi, tolong kau jaga Aoki-kun ya. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap wanita itu sambil meletakkan buah hatinya di gendongan Ichigo. Kemudian, dikecupnya sekilas kening Ichigo—sebelum kembali keluar kamar.

Merasa mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari istrinya, hati Ichigo langsung berbunga-bunga. Didekapnya erat-erat buah hatinya itu. "Kau lihat Aoki-kun, ibumu baru saja mengecup kening ayah." Sorak Ichigo sambil menghadiahi putera pertamanya itu dengan kecupan di kening juga.

Sepertinya, Ichigo telah lupa kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja merasa cemburu karena kehadiran buah hatinya itu. Tapi, siapa sih yang tidak tahan melihat keimutan buah hatinya sendiri?

"Kita mau ke mana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pelan ketika kakinya menapak di sebuah jembatan kayu. Didorongnya kereta bayinya dengan pelan. Ketika telah sampai di ujung jembatan, betapa terkejutnya dia. Tampak beberapa meter di depannya, terhampar sebuah padang bunga lily putih. Seketika iris violetnya membesar.

"Apa kau suka, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo begitu melihat ekspresi takjub Rukia.

BRUK

"Ichi, terima kasih. Ini sangat indah. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Ichigo yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Rukia, kehilangan keseimbangannya. Beruntung tubuhnya jatuh di atas rerumputan, jadi tidak terlalu sakit. Ditepuknya punggung Rukia dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Lihat, Aoki saja tidak menangis," ucap Ichigo sambil menatap putera pertamanya di dalam kereta dorong—yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ditegakkannya tubuh Rukia sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kemudian dikecupnya sekilas kening Rukia.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas. Sebentar lagi 'dia' akan menghilang," ucap Ichigo sambil mulai mendorong kereta bayi. Sementara Rukia berjalan di belakangnya dengan perasaan bangga.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya keluarga kecil itu sampai di tengah padang bunga lily putih. Ichigo lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke langit. "Kau lihat 'niji' itu, Rukia? Itu adalah 'niji' yang sama dengan yang kau lihat dari kamarku. Tetapi, kalau dilihat dari sini, jauh lebih jelas kan?" jelas Ichigo sambil menggenggam jemari Rukia dengan erat.

Ichigo lalu menggendong Aoki dan duduk di sebelah kereta dorongnya. Rukia lalu ikut duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo. Disenderkannya kepalanya pada bahu kanan Ichigo—sementara kedua iris violetnya tetap memandang jembatan tujuh warna di langit.

"Kau tahu Rukia? Saat kau pergi dari sisiku, setiap hari aku melamun di tempat ini. Bahkan, mesti hujan mengguyur tubuhku, aku tidak peduli. Tetapi, saat melihat pelangi itu muncul, perasaanku menjadi jauh lebih baik. Karena aku seolah-olah merasa kau sedang melihat dan mengawasiku dari Soul Society. Dan sekarang, mungkin aku akan jarang pergi ke tempat ini lagi. Karena 'pelangi'nya sudah ada di sisiku," cerita Ichigo dengan semangatnya.

Melihat Ichigo yang begitu semangat bercerita, mau tidak mau membuat Rukia terkikik geli. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Ichigo. Hihi.."

"Yah, ini semua kan gara-gara dirimu, Rukia. Ah iya, berjanjilah padaku satu hal, Rukia," pinta Ichigo.

Rukia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ehm, apa itu, Ichi?"

Ichigo lalu menatap violet Rukia dengan _intens_. "Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau akan selalu berada di sisiku. Selamanya," ucap Ichigo sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Rukia.

"Aku berjanji, Ichi," jawab Rukia setelah Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Sebuah senyum kelegaan langsung terkembang di wajah Ichigo. Direngkuhnya pinggang Rukia agar merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Dengan ini, keluarga kecil Kurosaki Ichigo telah kembali utuh. Terima kasih, Kami-sama."

_**Hidup tak selalunya indah, tapi yang indah itu tetap hidup dalam kenangan...**_

**O.W.A.R.I**

***niji = pelangi**

**A/N : **Yeah, akhirnya chap terakhir selesai juga. *nari senam otak* Tapi, sepertinya chap ini sangat hancur ya? *pundung di bawah tempat tidur*

Btw, buat **Odagiri**, ini sudah update dan pertanyannya sudah terjawab di chap ini. Dan maaf, jadinya malah ancur begini.. T^T

But, thanks for the review. And don't forget to review again. Ok? *geplaked

**Aira Yuzuhira**, hwhw, tenang aja, Byakuya ngerestuin mereka berdua kok, meski secara tidak langsung. Nama buah hati IchiRuki itu Kurosaki Aoki. Aoki artinya 'pohon hijau'. Entah kenapa, Rizu demen ama itu nama, haha.. Mungkin karena cocok kalo disandingkan ama nama Ichigo kali ya? *dibankai* Btw, ini sudah update, meski ga pake petir, huehehe... *plak* Thanks for review and don't forget to review again, Aira-san~

**Izumi Kagawa**, wah sama donk, Rizu juga fans IchiRuki.. Ini sudah update Izumi-san.. N salam kenal juga ya... :)

Err, Rizu gak mau banyak omong deh. Karena Rizu yakin, kalo fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Segala jenis pertanyaan, saran, kritik, flame, maupun request fic (itu pun kalau ada yang berminat), akan Rizu terima dengan senang hati...

And thanks for all, yang telah mengikuti fic ini sampai chap terakhir. Rizu merasa sangat senang sekali, karena minna telah bersedia terus me-review fic gaje ini. Akhir kata, Selamat Hari Raya Aidil Fitri, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin.. And mind to review minna? Ja ne~

**~Rizuki Aquafanz~**


End file.
